Dead Or Alive 6 - Endings
by PaiChan33
Summary: My ideas on some of the Dead Or Alive endings for DOA6. This isn't for every of them.
1. Leifang

Dead Or Alive 6 Endings - Ideas

Chapter 1: Leifang

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA._

**Pairing/s: **Leifang/Jann Lee, Hayate/Ein/Hitomi, Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa, Eliot/Ayane

**A/N: This is just ideas I have for the Dead Or Alive 6 endings. Starting with Leifang's Ending!:) Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

**Shanghai - 16:56 - January 2013**

The two Chinese glared at each other, panting in the aftermath of their violent fight. However, Leifang was not one to give up. She repositioned herself in her Tai Chi Quan stance. Jann Lee's jaw squared, and he positioned himself in his Jeet Kune Do, one. Hot rage filled her as she remembered his first words as she had gotten here.

"_You're just not part of my world._"

"Why?! Why won't you let me be part of your world? I can fight! I'm not a weakling, I can protect myself, for _Nu Kua's _sake!" She screeched, hot, angry tears threatening to spill on her cheeks, her flushed cheeks from the fight. Jann Lee's eye twitched.

"Because you're just not made for it! You're supposed to live a normal life and not be involved in _this_!" He pointed to himself, "you're too weak for this world." He finished coldly. The tears fell, but only anger was shown.

"I hate you." She muttered icily. She then lunged at him, delivering a series of strong blows to his toned stomach, head and arms. Jann Lee did his best to block, dodge her attacks, receiving only a few from him. He tried to land one of his strongest blows, the Dragon Kick, to her gut. She was smarter, though. She caught his leg and turned him around. With all the force that she could muster, she stroke his back with hers, hard. Jann Lee let out a small groan, and with rage, he stood from the floor, grabbed her wrists, and pinned her to a nearby wall.

His nostrils flared angrily, his face inches from hers, "why are you so damn stubborn?! You could go on, living your perfect little life, without worrying about anyone, anything, but you just keep following following me, damn it! What is wrong with you?!" He yelled. Leifang squirmed in his arms, trying to push him away, but failed miserably. Glaring at him, she calmly responded,

"Nothing, Jann Lee. All I want is to be with y-...part of your world. What is so wrong with that?" She asked softly. Jann Lee's eyes softened themselves.

"You could get hurt." He responded flatly, his past anger vanishing.

"Then it would be my fault, not yours." She replied pointedly.

"It doesn't change the fact that you could get hurt." He said again, getting more and more frustrated. Leifang managed a small smile.

"Then it would be my responsibility. If I get hurt, then...be it."

Afterwards, they just stared at each other. It wasn't noticed that their eye colours were identical before. Leifang slowly released her hand out of Jann Lee's grasp, only to place it on his warm cheek. Jann Lee almost leaned into her touch, but refrained. Instead, he tightened his hold onto her hand that he was currently holding. He placed his free hand on her hip, not noticing Leifang's sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes, ready to claim his lips with her own, but he pulled away. She frowned at his back that was then facing her.

"I don't want you hurt, Leifang. I never want to see you hurt in anyway. You're strong, you're so damn strong," he turned to face her, "but if I saw you hurt, I think I would lose it right there. So don't. Please. I don't think I could bear to see you...dead." He muttered. He turned around again, walking away and leaving Leifang with one last thought,

'_He left me again._'

Sighing, she made her way to her home, where her parents and little brother were probably waiting for her for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: It was short, but... oh well. Next chapter will be Hayate's ending. If you have ideas, don't hesitate to e-mail me, PM me or even review! Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	2. Hayate

Chapter 2: Hayate

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA._ I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: This is how I imagined Hayate's ending. This will just be fluffy and cute. Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Hayate stared out to the sea. He didn't know why he was still here, on the Freedom Survivor. His mission was done; he had defeated Donovan. He had gained his sister's trust back. His village was free, it was in peace. There was nothing else he had to do. He could go home. But he didn't.

He _couldn't_.

Hayate knew that their friendship, well, complicated relationship would not last. He knew he should just leave her, go on and live another life, continue his job as a leader. That was his destiny. His fate.

But then, why _did_ he send _her_ that _note_?

Hayate shook his head, his hair flowing in the sea wind. The note simply stated that she came meeting him here. It was simple, but he was panicking. Slightly. What he had written on it was not _simple_. It was an exploit, her becoming the winner of the sixth Dead Or Alive tournament. He was proud, and he wanted to let her know that. He wanted to let her know that he still cared about her. But his doubt came back with full force at his words.

_Hitomi,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you for winning. You deserved to win. You might not know it, but I've been watching you, Hitomi. You fought like a real fighter, and I hope we can brawl some other time._

_But I didn't send you this note for it. I miss you, Hitomi. I'm sorry that our meetings are always shortened. I want to talk to you, may we meet at the front deck of the ship at five?_

_If you do not come, I won't be offended, but I don't think you will ever see me again._

_I hope you understand,_

_-H._

"Hayate?"

The Wind turned around, startled by how raspy and raw her voice had sounded in his ears. She was panting, a faint blush coating her cheeks, her brown hair disheveled, her Karate Gi top part off her shoulders, leaving a white sport's bra. Her hands were gloveless, one of them holding a small piece of white paper. Her crystal blue eyes were wide, wild, like a deer in the headlights.

"Hitomi." He said, a small smile tugging his lips upwards. She didn't smile back, however, like she normally would. His smile faltered when a deep crease settled between her perfect brown eyebrows. Slowly, she lifted the piece of paper, and pointed to the end of the letter.

"You're leaving." She said, her voiced wavering. Hayate didn't like it. It was a sure sign that she will start crying.

"Hitomi-..." He started, but she cut him off.

"You're leaving. And all I have for a goodbye is a measly _note_? A note!" Hitomi yelled, gesturing to the note wildly before tearing it into shreds. Angry tears leaked out of her eyes as her fists clenched. She gritted her teeth, before lunging at him and making a move to deliver her fist into his chest. Reflexively, Hayate caught it. Even more enraged, she tried to deliver her other fist, but Hayate ended up catching it too. She started to strike his palms angrily for a few seconds before her strikes wavered. Slowly, sobs wrecked themselves out of her throat before she fell in Hayate's chest, to which the young clan leader crushed her into it. She burst into tears as Hayate rubbed her back soothingly. He did not whisper anything. What was there to say, really?

"I hate you." Hitomi whispered. Hayate smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry." He replied. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving forever? Don't you care about me at all?" She asked sadly, pulling away. Hayate frowned.

"Never say that again. I care about you more than a ninja should." He replied. Hitomi didn't reply for a moment. Only staring into his deep brown eyes, and before he knew it, she had pressed her lips to his. He didn't have time to relish at the softness of them, because she had pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I've gotten angry. I... I'm happy you're with your family again, Hayate. I'm sure you have to go now. But before, I just wanted to tell you-"she stood on her toes and whispered, "I- I love you." With one last kiss on the corner of his mouth, she pulled away and walked away from him. Hayate stared at her walking form. He was not upset. He knew that he would find his way back to her. He always did, didn't he?

Closing his eyes, he daydreamed about the day he would say those three words back to her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not as fluffy as you expected. Yes, I made Hitomi win this tournament. I think she deserved it. I really thought she would in _Dead Or Alive 5, _but I think Yosuke Hayashi has put an important mark on her.**

**Anyways, the holy two...**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	3. Kokoro

Chapter 3: Kokoro

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: There is NO romance involved in this ending. This is just family and hurt/comfort.**

**Five reviews already!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Kokoro stared at the night sky in front of her. She was back in Kyoto, leaving her mother behind back in Tokyo. So many things happened in just a little while. Her mother's betrayal. The discovery of Alphas. Victor Donovan. MIST. Her real father.

_Her half-sister._

A sister. She had always dreamed about having a sister, and had tried to coax her mother into some dates, but Miyako refused, growling at her like a predator. Then she'd apologise, but Kokoro would leave, feeling hopeless and slightly hurt.  
And she had a father. A father who was killed. She would never get to meet him, to meet Fame Douglas. She couldn't believe it, she was _the _Fame Douglas's daughter. One of the richest men in the world. Or, well, was. All this time, when she thought Fame Douglas was just some big-shot rich man, he was her actual father, and Miyako refused to tell her about it.

After the words had left her mother's mouth, a door of hatred in her heart opened for her. She had explained that she had escaped to Japan. That she was just a result of an errotic affair. That she _wasn't _planned. That her father had many other affairs and that he never knew about her. A soft sigh escaped her as she tried to hold in the tears.

"Kokoro?"

She knew that voice. She could recognise that thick French accent anywhere.

"Helena." Kokoro replied, a ghost of a smile on her face. Helena looked as beautiful as she remembered, her glossy blonde hair tied in a ribbon, her white top with a line going through her chest, and black pants. Her shoes looked expensive, and so did her jewelry. Ignoring the expensive attire, Helena sat on the grass next to her. Kokoro stiffened, but then relaxed.

"I am so sorry, Kokoro. You didn't have to know about who I really was," Helena started, playing with her gloves, "but now that you know...I don't have to lie to you anymore." She said. Kokoro did not reply, nor did she look at her.

"What your mother did was not because she didn't care about you. It was because she loves you, Kokoro. She loves you because you're her daughter. And if my- well, _our _father knew about you, you would be involved in all of this mess. Father would love you, but he would make sure you do what he wants, and that is getting rich. Richer." She corrected.

"We're related." Kokoro whispered.

"We're sisters." Helena nodded.

"Half sisters." The maiko growled. The young heiress winced, but ignored how hurt she was after this comment.

"I wanted to meet him, and she took that away from me. She took away my only chance to meet my father! I at least wanted to know him. I was so jealous of other maiko, bragging about them having their fathers picking them up, or bringing them to other countries. And what do I say when they ask me where my father is? I have to tell them that he's dead. Because my mother, my loving mother took away my chances. How could she do this to me? I'm her daughter! I'm supposed to know! He was supposed to know! Kami, I hate her!" Angry tears spilled on her cheeks.

"Kokoro, you don't mean that-" Helena started, but she was soon cut off.

"I do, I hate her! All of my life was a _lie_!" Kokoro hollered, then started sobbing. Helena placed her head onto her lap. Kokoro wrapped her arms around her half-sister's middle as she cried. She hadn't cried for days, in fact, she didn't cry at all. All the grief and mourning of her father hit her like a slap on the face. Helena didn't know what to do, so she started singing.

"_Au clair de la lune,_

_Mon ami Pierrot,_  
_Prête-moi ta plume_  
_Pour écrire un mot._  
_Ma chandelle est morte,_  
_Je n'ai plus de feu,_  
_Ouvre-moi ta porte,_  
_Pour l'amour de Dieu._

_Au clair de la lune_  
_Pierrot répondit :_  
_Je n'ai pas de plume,_  
_Je suis dans mon lit._  
_Va chez la voisine,_  
_Je crois qu'elle y est,_  
_Car dans sa cuisine_  
_On bat le briquet._

_Au clair de la lune_  
_trois petits coquins_  
_Sautent dans les plumes _  
_Comme trois petits vilains_  
_Au lieu de dormir_  
_Les petits lutins_  
_Veulent encore rire_  
_Jusqu'au petit matin._

_Au clair de la lune,_  
_je crois qu'il est temps,_  
_De poser sa plume_  
_Pour un petit moment._  
_Au clair de la lune_  
_Volons vers les cieux_  
_Ecoutons la lune_  
_Et fermons les yeux._

_Ecoutons la lune_  
_Et fermons les yeux_  
_… fermons les yeux._"

It was a simple French lullaby that her mother, Maria sang to her when she couldn't sleep. The young heiress's blue eyes filled with tears, and one fell, but she restrained the others.  
Kokoro didn't look up but her mind slowly went from anger to fatigue. She wanted to sleep. So, closing her eyes, she started snoring softly.

Helena looked at her half-sister, so fragile, yet so courageous. She wanted to help her, she didn't want her to be part of her pain and shut out her mother because of her real heritage. She wanted to get her out of this, get her to live a normal life, but she couldn't.

She was a Douglas heiress. There was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: So the song, 'Au Clair De La Lune" was a song my mother used to sing for me when I was little. I don't own it. Yes, I made Kokoro discover about her past. There wasn't much dialogue, but, oh well.**

**Next chapter will be Eliot's ending. And I'm sure you can fill in the blanks on who's after Eliot.**


	4. Eliot

Chapter 4: Eliot

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, holidays are here and hell yes, I can write freely!:) But my longer fics like ****_WTSPH_**** or ****_Hitomi's Innocence _****are going to be hard to update. Remember, want to send me a message? Go on my twitter LindaFighter. **

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

The Training Centre was not packed, thank goodness. It was actually empty, never mind for a girl with short, fiery red hair that had finished training. Eliot recognised her as Mila, and she came third in the tournament. She waved at him. He walked towards her.

"Hey, Eliot, right? I'm Mila. Congratulations on coming second," she beamed, while he smiled shyly, "you went hard on me." She winked, while he blushed, waving his hand down.

"It was nothing. But I have to admit, Hitomi was awesome out there." He smiled at the memory.

"You know her?" Eliot nodded, "cool! Maybe you, her and me could go train sometimes!" She grinned. Eliot smiled brightly.

"Sure. I have to train now, before I go back home. China is right around the corner." He shrugged. Mila, despite her sweaty body, gave him a hug. Eliot felt himself blush again.

"Well, see you next time in a next tournament, Eliot! Next time, I'll beat the crap out of you!" She grinned again, and waved goodbye. Eliot nodded and replied the wave, before standing on a mat. He closed his eyes in concentration, took a deep breath, and delivered a punch in the air, then pulled back, then delivered both of his fists. He then unclenched them, relaxing, and slowly opening his eyes. He slowly relaxed his arms, and turned around, ready to punch the air, when he was met by a block. His eyes widened as he met the cold crimson eyes of Ayane.

"Eliot." She nodded, her wrist unwavering from the block. She wore a small smile, one that was rare for his eyes.

"Ayane...what are you doing here?" He asked, ignoring the electricity that went through his hand. Ayane, unfortunately, pulled back, to place her hand on her hip.

"I was passing by," she said, her small smile turning into a smirk.

"In a Training Centre?" He replied flatly. Her smirk didn't falter, but she did, however glare at him.

"Is it that bad that I was looking for you? I mean, I did promise you a fight, didn't I?" She asked, intending to sound playful. He cringed internally, this wasn't Ayane. At least not her personality. This just reminded him of Christie.

"Alright..." He mused. She smiled slightly, again, unlikely for her, and settled in her Hajimon Style of the Mugen Tenshin technique stance. He stood in his Xing Yi Quan one. Ayane wasted no time in delivering strikes. Eliot managed to block most of them. On a particular one, he managed to get hold of her wrist, and send her whole body over his back. Ayane grunted and fell on her rear. Eliot then sent a strike that sent her flying in the wall. She moaned in pain, and was slightly angered. So she ran as quickly as she could, to spin and deliver strikes to him, most of which Eliot blocked. Enraged, she spun and delivered a kick while spinning to his legs. Eliot fell, grunting, giving Ayane the opportunity to try and hit him again, but Eliot was quick on his feet and delivered a kick to her stomach. Dazed she did not notice Eliot using his two fists to strike her, to which Ayane was still dazed. Pulling his right fist back with all his strength in it, he stroke a pressure point on her side, and as soon as he saw how dizzy she was, he pulled his fists back, gathering power, only to strike Ayane again, sending her flying. But Ayane was conscious enough to pull him with her. Ayane fell on her back, but the blow was softened by Eliot's hands which were tightly clasped on her back.

"You idiot!" Ayane cried, glaring at him.

"It was a fair fight!" He replied, frowning. They glared at each other, but made no move to get off of each other. It was almost comical, Ayane appeared serious while Eliot was just mocking seriousness. Sighing, Ayane made the attempt to sit up.

"I've got to go," she stopped short as she saw Eliot's curious expression, "and yeah, you beat me. Once. Never happening again." Eliot then moved off her. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and walked to the exit. She paused as she reached the door.

"Oh, and Eliot?" She called, not looking at him.

"Yes?" He replied, still getting over the fact that she had called him by his name.

"You're not so _inexperienced_ anymore, are you?" She asked, then looking at him. He'd sworn he had seen her wink before she left the Training Centre, leaving Eliot blushing furiously at his first words directed to her. He then chuckled, shaking his head, thinking of how he had gotten on top of her. Somehow, he liked her, and just for a moment, he wondered if she liked him too.

The honk of the ship signalled that they had arrived to China. He was eager to see Mei Lin and Master Gen Fu, but there was no way he'd forget that beauty with the blood coloured eyes.

* * *

**A/N: that was just really OCC...**

**I'm so sorry. I just felt very very tired while writing this. Anyway, holy two.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	5. Hayabusa

Chapter 5: Hayabusa

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: T****his might be the last chapter, so... I hoped that you liked my ideas!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

_You are a ninja._

_You cannot feel._

_You cannot cry._

_You cannot be human._

_You cannot have a heart._

_You have to kill._

_You are a murderer._

Hayabusa closed his eyes, as he remembered those words spoken to him from the past. He was near a river leaning on a cherry blossom tree. Scattered in the grass, were the fallen flowers. The last thought haunted him; even if people had told him that he was not a murderer, he had killed.

Many, _many_ people.

What if they had families to go back to?

_They had thrown themselves in the life of the ninja._

What if he was begging for mercy?

_He was a ninja. He knew the consequences._

Sadly, Hayabusa had to live off these cruel rules. A ninja was not allowed to have a heart, hell, a ninja was not allowed to be too human.

_I want to be_ _free. __  
_

He startled, his eyes flying open.

_I don't want to be a ninja anymore. _

He shook his head, his eyes still wide. He had heard those words before. They sounded so familiar...like he had heard them before.

_I don't want to fight, nor kill anyone._

_Kasumi..._

"Hayabusa?"

Ryu startled again, watching as a kimono clad Kasumi watched him, curious. He blinked a few times before frowning.

"Kasumi? What are you doing here?" He asked. The kunoichi frowned as well, and walked to lean against the tree next to him.

"I wanted to visit this place again. It's been so long that I haven't been here," she smiled, "remember? It is where me and Hayate met you. I don't remember it so well, but...I know that this place was my comfort place. When Ayane would insult me, I would come here and calm myself. Now you see why I love cherry blossoms so much." She continued, just as a falling cherry blossom fell onto her hand.

Ryu watched her smile softly as she watched the light pink flower. Kasumi hasn't smiled in quite a while. After killing Donovan and burning the MIST laboratory, she had shut down. She didn't speak to anyone, nor did she accept Hayate's offer of going back. This had gotten to his attention.

"Why did you do it?"

This had gotten Kasumi's attention, "what?"

"Why did you refuse Hayate's offer of going back?" He asked again. The kunoichi smiled, and after a long silence, she replied,

"It was not my destiny."

Ryu said nothing afterwards. They sat peacefully next to each other, watching as the cherry blossoms fell. Kasumi was right. Staying in the village was not her destiny. Her destiny was to be free. She had always wanted that; freedom.

Ryu Hayabusa also wondered, what was his destiny.

* * *

**A/N: not so good the ending but blegh. School just started and I feel sick.**

**If you have more ideas, contact me:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
